Like other devices, chemical instruments that transfer physical samples between each other are susceptible to hardware and software failures. However, in addition to hardware and software failures, chemical instruments that transfer physical samples between each other may also cause a chemical process to fail if a physical sample is not transferred or not properly transferred.